Rest is a Far Away Paradise
by reauvafs
Summary: [Rarepair Week 2019 ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 7: Rest Restlessness] Sikap keras kepala dan tekun yang melewati batas menghasilkan keduanya berdiri di depan penginapan air panas. Dua mafia yang gila kerja ini memang perlu istirahat sejenak dari keseharian mereka.


Title: Rest is a Far Away Paradise

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Chuuya N

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [Rarepair Week 2019 + ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 7: Rest + Restlessness] Sikap keras kepala dan tekun yang melewati batas menghasilkan keduanya berdiri di depan penginapan air panas. Dua mafia yang gila kerja ini memang perlu istirahat sejenak dari keseharian mereka.

**Warning(s): spoiler cd drama Port Mafia onsen, unreliable pingpong match explanation, if you squint maybe you can find other ships?, chuuaku, finally chuuaku, awkward!chuuaku**

* * *

Penginapan sederhana menyambut dua pria dari Port Mafia. Meski kelihatannya tidak besar dan layak untuk kalangan mereka, pemandangan gunung dan hutan yang lebar sudah cukup membayar segalanya. Jika mereka memasuki pintu depan penginapan, mungkin mereka akan menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka menilai sesuatu dari bagian depannya saja.

"Jadi… kenapa kita ke sini?" salah satu pria yang lebih muda dari rekannya bertanya duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rest is a Far Away Paradise **

Derap langkah yang berasal dari dalam ruangan Bos kemudian keluar dari sana membuat penjaga yang berjaga di luar bersiaga. Nakahara Chuuya baru saja menunaikan tugasnya dan melaporkan keadaan daerah kekuasaannya pada Mori Ougai. Ia menjelaskan tentang amannya situasi yang terkendali di bawah arahannya. Tidak ada perselisihan berarti, paling hanya baku tembak normal di tengah malam karena ada preman tak diundang menyusup dengan kapal seludupan.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan dirinya terus melakukan pengawasan –dan terkadang melatih bawahannya—tanpa henti. Tubuhnya terasa pegal sana-sini, tapi ia tidak sama sekali memperlihatkan wajah kelelahan pada siapapun. Mori memang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, ia mengiyakannya, namun Chuuya tidak menolak apabila Bos menghubunginya kapan saja untuk mengerjakan misi baru.

Langit yang terpantul dari kaca besar gedung pencakar langit ini cukup cerah dibanding kemarin. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, tapi dinginnya udara di luar memberi banyak alasan bagi Chuuya untuk merapatkan jubah hitamnya.

_Di saat dingin seperti ini pasti paling enak berendam_. Chuuya bergumam sendiri di dalam hatinya. Membayangkan bak mandi lebar dengan air panas membungkus tubuh ditambah secangkir _wine _merupakan surga dunia bagi sang eksekutif mungil itu. Setelah selesai memanjakan diri di pemandian terbuka dengan bulan sebagai pemandangan di atas, makanan lezat siap menanti di atas meja, menunggu tuan penyantap untuk menghabiskan mereka dengan _sake _sebagai penutup. Terakhir dirinya tinggal tertidur di atas _futon _lembut yang siap membawanya ke dunia mimpi.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Bos benar. Chuuya sudah berusaha banyak sebulan belakangan ini, sudah sepantasnya istirahat menjadi hadiah atas kerja kerasnya, dan menghabiskan liburan sementara yang diberikan Mori dengan berendam di sebuah penginapan terkenal. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah…

Chuuya tidak mungkin pergi sendiri.

Adalah hal aneh baginya, seorang eksekutif muda, untuk pergi ke tempat begitu sendirian saja. Chuuya dapat mengajak bawahan langsungnya untuk pergi ke sana, hanya saja mereka baru saja mendapat misi lanjutan dari Mori. Kouyou-_ane_ juga tidak bisa diajak pergi ke manapun karena kasino miliknya sedang bermasalah dengan polisi bagian utara—Chuuya dapat mendengar aura penuh kebencian dari ponselnya yang beberapa jam lalu tersambung dengannya diseberang—jadi hilanglah kandidat terakhir yang bisa diundangnya.

_Sudahlah, lebih baik aku kerjakan hal lain saja. _Chuuya menepis angan-angannya barusan dengan ide sederhana lain seperti memasak sesuatu di apartemennya sembari menyetel lagu-lagu yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Rutinitas biasa memang, tapi setidaknya itu dapat membuat tubuh lelahnya dapat terelaksasi.

Baru saja ide alternatif itu terpikirkan, langkah Chuuya keluar dari gedung terhenti kala bahunya bersentuhan dengan orang yang dapat sekejap menghancurkan idenya untuk mengistirahatkan diri di apartemennya sendrian saja.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, masih menggunakan jubah hitamnya yang telah rusak di beberapa bagian, sedang berjalan dengan wajah penuh kelelahan dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang begitu jelas menuju ruangan Bos. Minimnya darah yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya membuat Chuuya bernapas lega, namun langkahnya yang seperti terseret-seret itu terasa mengkhianati tubuhnya yang terus tegap mencapai tujuannya.

"Oi, Akutagawa." Tanpa sadar Chuuya memanggilnya. Si empunya nama menghentikan perjalannya, menunggu penjelasan dari si pemanggil. "Kau habis dari mana?"

Sang pemuda tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menjawabnya. "Misi gabungan dengan_**nya**_."

Chuuya bukanlah cenayang yang bisa menerawang maskud subjek di dalam ucapannya, tapi ia tahu kemungkinan terbesar akan mitra Akutagawa dalam misi tersebut. Suara serak Akutagawa yang seharusnya sudah tak punya cukup energi untuk menambah intonasi itu tiba-tiba menekankan sesuatu diujung jawabannya. Sebuah eksistensi yang menjadi objek kekesalannya, objek yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan mafia lain tiap kali dirinya kembali ke markas.

_Bukankah itu sudah jelas?, _Chuuya meliriknya sedikit dari belakang. "Jinko?"

"Begitulah."

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin lapor pada Bos?"

"Menjelaskan betapa _tidak bergunanya_ misi gabungan ini." Akutagawa mendengus kesal. "Dan meminta misi lain yang jauh lebih bermanfaat."

"Tunggu." Kali ini Chuuya berbalik. Ia tidak mengerti akan implikasi ucapannya. "Dengan kondisi begitu kau mau mengerjakan misi baru lagi?" _yang benar saja?_

Sebuah batuk mengawali respon darinya. Akutagawa mengecek arah pandangan Chuuya pada bagian bajunya. "Ini belum ada apa-apanya."

"Memangnya kau mau koma lagi seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja akan kuhindari sebisa mungkin." Akutagawa masih menanggapi dengan santai meski ia merasa sang eksekutif sedang menekannya. "Baju yang rusak bisa diperbaiki, staminaku pun masih belum sampai pada batas terbawah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku harus berhenti."

Sebuah tekanan mendadak membuat Akutagawa tidak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Ia jatuh berlutut, wajahnya menatap sang pelaku yang paling memungkinkan. Chuuya menghampirinya, Rashoumon nyaris menyerangnya namun tekanan gravitasi melemparnya ke arah lain, lantas mencari-cari suatu bukti agar bisa mengembalikan argumen bawahannya. Setelah sukses menyadari adanya kejanggalan, Chuuya segera membuka sedikit jubah hitam Akutagawa.

"Yang begini kau bilang stamina penuh?" Chuuya menunjuk titik-titik merah yang mulai bermunculan di dalaman putih Akutagawa. "Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan, berhenti memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak—"

"Dengar, sebagai eksekutif, kuperintahkan kau untuk istirahat." Tekanan yang diberikannya pada Akutagawa dilepaskan seketika. "Jangan mengeluh sedikitpun."

Akutagawa tahu dirinya tak bisa membantah tentang hirarki yang mengakar kuat dalam Port Mafia, jadi yang bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Perintahmu hanya bisa kulakukan jika Bos tidak memberikanku misi baru."

Ia yakin sekali akan prospek Mori yang tetap menyuruhnya mengerjakan misi. Banyak hal yang harus dibereskan pasca peperangan tiga sisi dan keributan kecil lainnya. Akutagawa adalah pion terkuat, tidak mungkin dirinya dibiarkan bersantai-santai saat ada kemungkinan organisasi lain mengambil kesempatan menyerang mereka di tengah-tengah masa gencatan senjata ini.

_Lagipula, aku juga harus—_

"Kerjamu bagus sekali, Akutagawa-_kun_!" Mori menepuk kedua tangannya setelah mendengar laporan darinya. "Menyerahkan semua persoalan itu padamu benar-benar pilihan terbaik."

Masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan tangan diletakkan di belakang, Akutagawa merespon tanggapan Bos. "Lalu, mengenai misi selanjut—"

"Ah, kali ini berhenti dulu." Mori memotong ucapannya. "Dengan kondisimu yang begitu, lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

"Tapi, Bos—"

"Meski kita tak boleh lengah di saat begini, kinerja tiap orang adalah prioritas utamaku." Kedua tangan Mori dijadikan sebagai pemangku dagunya. "Akutagawa-_kun_, kupikir kau harus mengambil waktu untuk mengistirahatkan lukamu."

"Kenapa kau juga—" _sama sepertinya?_

"Karena Chuuya-_kun_ yang melaporkannya padaku."

"Hah?" buru-buru Akutagawa berbalik ke belakang, ia menemukan Chuuya yang berdiri santai di belakang.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu 'kan, Bos?" Chuuya mengabaikan keluhan yang tak berhasi dikeluarkan Akutagawa.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak." Mori menjawab dengan senang hati. "Akutagawa-_kun_ sudah bekerja keras belakangan ini jadi tidak masalah baginya untuk mengambil libur sementara."

"Yang kubutuhkan sekarang itu misi—"

"Tapi jika dibiarkan sendiri, nanti dia bakal mengerjakan misi diam-diam." Sebuah lirikan tajam diarahkan Chuuya pada bawahannya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengungkit beberapa insiden lalu yang dilakukan Akutagawa tanpa sepengetahuan Port Mafia.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Chuuya-_kun_ mengawasinya sekalian libur juga?" ide tersebut benar-benar baru saja terpikirkan oleh Mori. "kalian berdua terlalu bekerja keras belakangan ini. Jadi kupikir, tidak masalah kalau kalian mengambil waktu libur bersama."

"Hah?" "Apa—"

* * *

"Karena aku ingin berendam." Pria yang lebih tua menjawab. "Dan terakhir kali kutahu, berendam itu cocok untuk penyembuhan batuk-batukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh itu la—" belum selesai ia berucap, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke mengeluarkan batuk yang amat keras.

"Oke, oke Omong kosongnya sampai di situ saja. Ayo kita masuk." Nakahara Chuuya memasuki penginapan duluan dan meninggalkan Akutagawa di luar, yang ia yakin akan segera menyusul.

Tepat tiga hari setelah Mori memberi perintah bagi keduanya untuk mengambil libur, Chuuya _membawa _Akutagawa ke sebuah penginapan berbeda dari yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi. Kesamaan yang dimiliki dua penginapan tersebut adalah mereka sama-sama berafiliasi dengan Port Mafia. Tak perlu lama baginya untuk memesan penginapan tersebut selama seharian penuh.

Mereka disambut pelayan dan_ interior_ dalam yang sarat akan penginapan klasik. Sebelum mereka menikmati seluruh pelayanan, sang eksekutif harus mencatat namanya di dalam buku tamu, jadi ia meletakkan koper kecil yang sejak awal dibawanya dan mulai menulis di sana.

Salah satu pelayan memandu mereka ke kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Sejak kaki Akutagawa menginjak anak tangga pertama, ia memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi; kira-kira berapa kamar yang dipesan atasannya ini?

Dan akhirnya rasa penasarannya telah hilang kala sang pelayan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. _Satu kamar_. Bagian dalamnya begitu lebar dengan dua _futon_ digelar di bagian tengah dan dua bantal duduk ditambah satu meja menghadap televisi tak jauh jaraknya dari tempat tidur. Akutagawa ingin bertanya pada sang eksekutif, tapi Chuuya sedang sibuk berbicara dengan si pelayan.

Setelah obrolan formal diakhiri dengan perginya sang pelayan, Akutagawa angkat bicara. "Jadi… kita sekamar?"

"Apa dulu kita semua beda kamar?"

"Hm, tidak juga." _Tapi waktu itu semuanya ada. _"Tapi kupikir sekarang—"

"Kau tak mau?" Chuuya menatap tajam Akutagawa. Sedikit tersirat dari tatapannya itu sebuah pesan '_kalau kau benar-benar tak mau, akan kupesankan kamar tambahan._'

Pertanyaan tersebut tergolong biasa, Akutagawa pun bisa menjawab 'begitulah' dengan mantap. Sejak awal dirinya tidak biasa terhadap hubungan sosial, jadi memisahkan diri dari sang eksekutif adalah langkah terbaik.

Tapi… ada perasaan bersalah dari dalam dirinya. Meskipun ia bisa bersikap keras tak peduli siapapun yang ada di depannya, Nakahara Chuuya adalah atasannya. Status hirarki membuatnya tak dapat terus-terusan bersikap semena-mena meski kepatuhannya—seharusnya—hanya terpaku pada mantan mentornya.

_Lagipula Nakahara-san itu—_

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu cepat siap-siap. Sekarang sudah sore, waktu yang tepat untuk berendam."

* * *

Jika dulu membutuhkan tarikan empat pria untuk menyeret Akutagawa ke tempat pemandian, sekarang Chuuya yakin bawahannya itu akan menurut tanpa melakukan penolakan. Sang eksekutif sudah duluan pergi meninggalkannya, sekalian memesan segelas_ wine_ merah di tengah perjalanannya, kemudian memasuki tempat berendam setelah meletakkan baju gantinya di loker.

Uap panas sempat menggelitik kulitnya yang sekarang hanya tertutupi selembar handuk putih. Seluruh hatinya seperti ingin menggerakan kedua kakinya agar mau berjalan maju dan menceburkan diri ke dalam panasnya _onsen_, tapi niatannya terhenti karena ia tahu, jika Akutagawa tidak juga muncul, Chuuya tidak yakin dirinya bisa bangkit dari nyamannya air panas dan kembali ke kamar hanya untuk menarik bawahannya itu.

_Biar kutunggu lima menit lagi,_ Chuuya menduduki bangku yang kebetulan tersedia dekat pintu masuk, sekalian menunggu datangnya segelas wine pesanannya.

Seluruh peralatan mandi telah ia sediakan. Chuuya sudah belajar dari yang sudah lalu akan akal bulus Akutagawa yang berpura-pura tidak bawa apa-apa jadi ia telah menyiapkan sabun, sampo, dan handuk masing-masing dua agar tidak ada lagi alasan yang dapat diberikannya.

Setelah pelayan datang membawakan _wine_ dan wujud Akutagawa masih absen, Chuuya meminta sang pelayan menyimpan pesanannya dulu karena ia harus mengenakan mantel mandinya dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya untuk menarik sosok pembenci mandi dan aktivitas di dalamnya.

"Oi, Akutagawa." Pintu geser dibuka kasar olehnya. Chuuya menemukan sang pelaku masih berada di dalam kamar. "Kau—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia menemukan Akutagawa sedang mengorek isi tas bawaannya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung ketika Chuuya membuka pintu kamar, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia buru-buru menutup tasnya dan mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti biasanya.

"Aku bukannya ingin kabur, kok." Sebuah pembelaan dikeluarkannya tanpa ada pertanyaan terlontar.

"Lalu boleh aku tahu alasan dibalik lambatnya pergerakanmu?" Chuuya melipat kedua tangannya, kekesalan terpampang jelas di seluruh wajahnya. "Aku menunggumu sepuluh menit lho, _sepuluh menit_."

"Handukku…."

"Hm?"

"Handukku… hilang." Akutagawa melengkapi pernyataannya. "Mungkin bukan hilang. Sepertinya tertinggal di apartemenku."

"Dan di sini tidak ada Higuchi, kau jadi benar-benar lupa membawanya." Ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa itu bukan alasanmu saja?"

Jika mata Akutagawa sedikit saja berusaha kabur dari tatapan matanya, Chuuya akan segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa bawahannya itu berbohong. Hanya saja mata hitamnya—mata tanpa keraguan itu—begitu jujur dalam menjelaskan kondisinya.

_Dia tidak bohong._

"Oke, aku mengerti." Helaan napas Chuuya memberi sinyal akan dirinya yang mengakui alasan Akutagawa. "Aku bawa dua karena tahu pasti akan terjadi yang begini."

Akutagawa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Ah, kalau yang ini aku tahu kau bohong." Chuuya keluar dari kamar mereka. "Ayo cepat, kita harus berendam sekarang."

* * *

Begitu keduanya mencapai tempat berendam, Chuuya segera membawanya menuju tempat bilas. Dulu ia pernah menjelaskannya pada Akutagawa bahwa sebelum berendam, mereka harus membersihkan tubuh terlebih dahulu. Bawahannya itu tak berkata apa-apa saat Chuuya menduduki bangku kecil dan menyuruhnya segera duduk di sebelahnya.

Chuuya meraih dua botol yang telah berada di depan tempat bilas Akutagawa. "Kau bawa sabun dan sampomu sendiri, kan?"

"Begitulah." Dua botol dalam genggaman Akutagawa ditunjukkan pada sang eksekutif.

"Barusan aku menyiapkan semuanya masing-masing dua kalau kau sengaja tidak bawa apa-apa." Sampo dan sabun cadangan miliknya diletakkan di samping kanan Chuuya. "Karena kau masih punya niat dengan bawa keduanya, kau tak memerlukan pinjaman dariku."

"Hm." Akutagawa menduduki bangku tepat di sebelah kiri Chuuya. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria di sebelahnya selanjutnya.

"Oi, copot handukmu." Chuuya risih melihatnya yang duduk dengan handuk masih meliliti badannya.

Tanpa banyak protes berarti, Akutagawa melepas handuknya perlahan-lahan. Tangannya meraih keran untuk menyalakan _shower_ di atasnya. Air-air mulai membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya. Chuuya tidak mau kalah, ia juga mulai menyalakan _shower_ miliknya.

Akutagawa ingin membersihkan rambutnya terlebih dulu jadi ia mengambil botol sampo. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggosok seluruh bagian kepalanya sedangkan matanya terpejam. Chuuya juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun matanya sesekali mengintip Akutagawa. Ia merasa janggal akan _khusyuk_-nya Akutagawa saat sedang sampoan.

"Ada apa, Nakahara-_san_?" Akutagawa bertanya duluan.

"Eh- kau melihatku?!" rasa terkejut akan pertanyaan blak-blakan Akutagawa membuat busa sampo mengenai mata Chuuya yang masih terbuka. "Ugh-"

"Dari yang kudengar dari beberapa orang," ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chuuya. "di saat begini lebih baik pejamkan mata. Sekarang pasti busanya mengenai matamu."

"Oh, kau menebak dari reaksiku, ya?" Chuuya segera menyiram bagian matanya yang terkena busa. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau _melihatku_." Akutagawa mulai menyalakan kerannya kembali untuk membilas rambutnya. "Aku cuma merasa, kau seperti tergesa-gesa."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau jadi pakar soal dunia pemandian." Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Chuuya juga menyiram rambutnya.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Mereka menghentikan obrolan saat proses membersihkan badan. Akutagawa terlihat kesusahan dalam membasuh punggungnya, jadi Chuuya menyuruhnya menghadap kiri agar dirinya dapat membasuhnya. Sebuah penolakan hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Chuuya sudah menyiapkan argumen untuk membuatnya _terima saja_ apa yang diberikan oleh sang eksekutif.

"Anggap saja ini seperti dulu. Aku menggosok punggungmu, kau melakukan hal yang sama sebagai balasannya." Chuuya memberi alasan. "Jadi bisa dibilang ini timbal balik."

Yang bisa dilakukan Akutagawa sekarang adalah menerima kondisi yang diperintah Chuuya agar semuanya cepat selesai. Ia menghadap kiri dan membiarkan tangan Chuuya mulai melakukan proses penggosokan. De javu akan posisi seperti ini membuat Akutagawa hanya bisa terdiam.

Di lain sisi, Chuuya baru menyadari sesuatu ketika dirinya untuk kedua kalinya menggosok punggung Akutagawa. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, dibalik kulit putih pucat itu terdapat bekas-bekas luka yang nyaris menghilang. Dari luka yang sepertinya berasal dari pisau hingga luka tembak, Chuuya dapat menghitung paling tidak ada lima luka singgah di punggung bawahannya.

_Ini baru di belakang._ Chuuya tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya. _Bagaimana kalau yang depannya?_

Sampai pekerjaannya selesai, Chuuya tidak menanyakannya sama sekali perihal luka-luka tersebut. Bahkan sampai Akutagawa menyelesaikan bagiannya pula, mereka hanya ditemani keheningan yang menenangkan Akutagawa dan membingungkan Chuuya.

Setelah keduanya selesai bilas, Chuuya tidak mengambil banyak waktu untuk segera memasuki _onsen _yang sejak awal sudah menarik perhatian dirinya. Hal yang membuatnya tambah ingin mensyukuri kenikmatan tiada tara ini adalah si pelayan datang kembali ke sana membawa _wine_ pesanannya. Chuuya bersandar pada batu besar agar _wine_ dan tatakannya berada dalam jangkauannya.

Tidak perlu bagi Chuuya untuk menyuruh Akutagawa segera berendam karena bawahannya itu mengikuti langkahnya tak berapa lama setelah sang pelayan pergi. Dimulai dari kakinya dicelup, Akutagawa mulai memasukkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain untuk terendam dalam air panas dan memposisikan dirinya beberapa jarak di samping Chuuya. Ia juga bersandar pada batu besar di belakangnya.

"Minum _wine_ sambil berendam benar-benar surga dunia!" Chuuya tak bisa menutupi euforia yang menggebu-gebu dalam benaknya ketika minumannya tertelan dan tubuhnya dimanjakan _onsen._ Ia menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Akutagawa jadi ia bertanya. "Apa kau mau kupesankan _wine_ juga?"

"Tidak."

"Minuman lain? Jus misalnya-"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Akutagawa memejamkan matanya.

Pembicaraan mereka kembali tersendat karena Chuuya terus menenggak minumannya—ia sendiri tidak tahu harus membahas apa—dan Akutagawa menghitung-hitung berapa lama ia harus berendam di sini. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik terlewat sejak dirinya memasukkan badannya ke air panas, Akutagawa ingin segera beranjak dari sini.

Sampai Chuuya menemukan ide untuk mempertahankannya agar tidak segera pergi. "Nah, Akutagawa."

"Ada apa?"

"Lukamu banyak sekali di punggung." Gelas _wine_ kosong diletakkan di atas tatakannya. "Apa itu luka baru?"

Ia sudah dengar rumornya tentang_ Jinko_ dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang kerap menjadi musuh rutin Akutagawa tiap kali mereka bertemu. Kemampuan transformasi menjadi manusia setengah harimau itu telah menjadi buronan organisasi sekelas Guild, Chuuya yakin pasti pemuda itu pernah setidaknya menorehkan satu atau dua luka pada bawahannya ini.

_Tapi masalahnya, apa sebanyak itu?_

"Luka lama." Jawabnya tanpa banyak penjelasan.

_Oh._ Chuuya mengerti kelanjutan dari jawaban itu. Kenapa dirinya bisa lupa pada sumber yang paling mungkin memberikan luka pada Akutagawa? Lagipula luka itu sendiri sudah nyaris hilang, jadi sudah pasti pelakunya adalah orang di masa lalu.

Ya, dia. Orang yang pernah menjadi eksekutif termuda dalam sejarah Port Mafia, orang yang pernah menjadi atasan keras Akutagawa, orang yang pernah menjadi partnernya sebelum ia pergi dan berkhianat. Dazai Osamu, nama itu tak pernah bisa lepas dari benak orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya.

"Jadi _si bodoh_ itu, ya." Tanpa perlu menyebutkan nama, Chuuya yakin ia paham apa maksudnya.

"Begitulah."

"Apa lukanya masih sakit?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Akutagawa membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. "Dazai-_san_ bilang jika terus terpaku oleh rasa sakit, aku tidak akan bisa maju dan menjadi ku—ugh."

Chuuya mendekatkan diri pada bawahannya kemudian berpura-pura terpeleset hingga sikutnya mengenai luka Akutagawa yang berada di sekitar pinggangnya. "Sakit, ya?"

"Itu luka saat melawan Jinko." Jawaban yang sedikit tidak relevan dikeluarkannya.

"Poinnya bukan itu, Akutagawa." Chuuya kembali bergeser, memberi jarak antara mereka. "Bagiku tidak apa-apa merasa sakit atas luka yang ada di manapun. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya sama sekali."

"Tapi Dazai-_san_-"

"Terus terpaku oleh rasa sakit memang tidak baik, tapi jika memang sakit, mengakulah. Jangan ditutup-tutupi begitu." Nama si maniak bunuh diri nyaris membuat Chuuya kesal sendiri, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. "Dan jangan ditelan bulat-bulat ucapannya. Terkadang ada kata-katanya yang bisa berakibat buruk jika kau tidak menempatkannya dalam posisi yang tepat."

Akutagawa ingin menolak argumennya, tapi rasa sakit di tubuh dan air panas yang membuat dirinya ingin segera keluar ini menyarankan untuk menahan diri. "Baiklah."

"Yah, itu cuma saran dari eksekutifmu, sih. Kau tidak perlu merasa tertekan dari ucapanku." Topinya sedikit bergeser, Chuuya membetulkannya. "Tapi sebagai eksekutif juga, aku _mengkhawatirkan_ bawahan yang menutup-nutupi lukanya. Jika itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi organisasi, semuanya bakal berantakan, kan?"

"Akan kuusahakan untuk memperhatikan kondisi lukaku."

"Bagus." Chuuya mulai berdiri. "Ayo, kau pasti ingin cepat-cepat selesai berendam, kan?"

* * *

Efek setelah berendam membuat perut Chuuya ingin menerima asupan makanan. Dengan berpakaian _yukata_ milik penginapan, keduanya mulai berjalan kembali ke kamar. Langkah Chuuya sedikit melambat kala mereka melewati ruang rekreasi yang setengah terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya meja untuk permainan tenis meja yang berada di dalam.

"Jadi ingat kau dan yang lain main waktu itu." Chuuya sedikit terkekeh. "Tak kusangka kau bisa main tenis meja. Setim sama Kajii lagi."

"Mereka… mengajakku."

"Kau yang_ tiba-tiba _berdiri di depan meja dan _tiba-tiba_ menjadi lawan kakek Hirotsu dan Tachihara."

Batuk-batuk yang disengaja keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Nakahara-_san_."

"Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu begitu." Kali ini Chuuya tidak menutupi tawanya. "Waktu itu aku cuma bisa jadi penonton. Kupikir Higuchi masih berpikiran normal sepertiku, tapi nyatanya dia sama saja seperti kalian semua. Dasar manusia gila tenis meja."

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Hah? Apa?" Chuuya penasaran akan spekulasinya.

"Nakahara-_san_ juga ingin main tenis meja?"

"HAH? AKU?" dengan suara setengah berteriak, Chuuya tidak percaya pada apa yang diucapkannya. "Duh, mana mungkin, Akutagawa. Aku bukan orang yang suka mainan begi—"

"Kalau Nakahara-_san_ mau, kutemani main sekarang." Akutagawa mengecek ruang rekreasi yang tak berpenghuni itu. "Mumpung sedang kosong."

"Aku gak bilang mau, kok—"

Akutagawa menemukan dua _bet_ di atas meja pingpong. Ia mengambil keduanya. "Kita bisa main satu _set_."

"Oi, dengarkan aku- tunggu, kenapa kau sudah seenaknya masuk ke sana?!"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan atasannya, Akutagawa berjongkok untuk meraih bola pingpong yang bersembunyi di bawah meja. "Semuanya lengkap. Ayo ke sini, Nakahara-_san_."

"Aku—"

"Kau barusan bilang jangan menutupi-nutupi sesuatu." Akutagawa memandanginya dari kejauhan. Tangannya sudah memegang baik _bet _dan bolanya. "Dan yang kulihat sekarang Nakahara-_san_ yang berusaha menutupi antusiasmenya pada tenis meja."

Chuuya kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengembalikan kata-katanya. Jauh di dalam hatinya mungkin ia memang ingin bermain tenis meja. Entah itu bersama Black Lizard ataupun dengan Akutagawa saja. Dulu yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memandangi mereka bertanding sengit dari kejauhan bersama bawahannya yang terus meneriakan nama Akutagawa. Sejak awal Chuuya menyukai olahraga macam apapun, tapi kebebasannya sebagai eksekutif juga harus diperhatikan—

"Ka-kau yang memaksaku lho, ya." Chuuya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang rekreasi. "Bukannya aku sombong, tapi aku terkenal di Port Mafia sebagai jenius tenis meja. Makanya itu alasanku tidak ikutan _kebodohan_ kalian dulu."

"Hm, menarik." Akutagawa menyerahkan satu _bet _dan bola pingpong padanya. "Aku juga belum pernah kalah melawan siapapun."

"Kau baru main sekali saat acara kemarin, kan?"

"Tidak juga." Sang anjing Port Mafia menempati salah satu posisi untuk bermain. "Beberapa kali aku main dan sampai sekarang aku belum kalah."

Chuuya menerima perkataannya barusan sebagai tantangan. "Sepertinya ada bocah yang sesumbar."

"Dan aku penasaran siapa." Akutagawa membalas.

"Oke, peraturannya satu _set_ sebelas poin, ya." Chuuya menempati posisi berlawanan dengan Akutagawa. "Siapa yang mencapai sebelas poin duluan dia yang menang. Oh, tentu saja dilarang menggunakan kemampuan Rashoumonmu."

"Begitupun manipulasi gravitasi Nakahara-_san_."

"Baiklah." Bola dalam genggamannya ia lempar ke atas dan dipukul menggunakan_ bet_ sebagai tanda dimulainya pertandingan. "Rasakan ini!"

* * *

_Sial._ Chuuya menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. Papan skor di sebelah kanannya menunjukkan skor 13-13. Satu _set_ sudah terlewati karena mereka kerap saling mengejar. Chuuya memberikannya servis kuat, namun Akutagawa selalu bisa melemparnya balik. Begitupun sebaliknya. Poin skor selalu bertambah hanya karena masing-masing melakukan kesalahan; entah karena bola tidak melambung sampai ke _net _lawan atau bola tidak menyentuh meja saat sedang reli.

Akutagawa segera memperkuat benteng sebelah kanannya kala Chuuya melancarkan _sidespin._ Ia tergesa-gesa sehingga hanya dapat membalas serangannya dengan _drive_ biasa, yang Chuuya manfaatkan untuk mengeluarkan _smash_ keras tanpa ampun padanya.

"Hm, kemenanganku sudah terlihat." Chuuya segera mendekati papan skor untuk mengubah perolehan skor menjadi 14-13. "Kau pasti sudah kelelahan 'kan, Akutagawa?"

"Lihat siapa yang sudah kelelahan duluan." Napas Akutagawa terengah-engah, tapi postur tubuhnya masih prima untuk melanjutkan pertandingan. "Skor selanjutnya pasti akan kusamakan lagi."

"Jangan mimpi!" servis yang dianggap Chuuya sebagai penentu akhir dari pertandingan mereka ia putuskan dengan servis _backhand topspin._ Akutagawa dapat mengembalikannya tanpa masalah.

Tanpa sadar pertandingan kali ini menjadi reli panjang tak terhentikan. Biasanya setelah enam kali saling membalas, salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang membuat kesalahan, namun lucunya, sekarang sudah mencapai sepuluh kali tanpa ada yang mau menyerah. Suasana semakin memanas dengan Chuuya yang tak segan-segan selalu mengeluarkan _smash, _tapi Akutagawa tak gencar sama sekali. Sekarang ia membalasnya dengan _lob_ tinggi, berharap sang eksekutif tak dapat menggapainya dan skor kembali seimbang.

_Gawat, kalau begini bakal kembali ke awal lagi._ Chuuya berusaha menentukan posisi jatuh bola didetik-detik terakhir, namun ia tak dapat terbayang apapun karena Akutagawa begitu lihai dalam melempar balik. _Apa yang dapat kulakukan-_

_Aku tahu!_

"Ah, itu Dazai!" Chuuya menunjuk bagian belakang Akutagawa. Dalam sekejap, bawahannya itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan ucapannya. Chuuya menggunakan momen langka tersebut untuk meraih bola agar tepat mengenai_ bet_-nya dan melakukan _smash_ terkuat untuk mengakhiri permainan mereka.

Bola itu mengenai dinding yang dijadikan Chuuya sebagai objek 'Dazai' dan terpental hingga menggelinding di lantai bawah meja pingpong.

Chuuya melompat senang. "Aku menang! Sudah kubilang kalau aku paling ahli dalam pingpong, 'kan—"

Sang eksekutif menghentikan teriakan kemenangannya ketika menyadari Akutagawa masih menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak bersuara sama sekali. "He-hei, aku cuma bercanda lho, Akutagawa. Tidak usah dibawa seri—"

Sekarang Akutagawa menghadap kembali padanya. Chuuya hampir lupa bernapas saat mata birunya menemui mata abu-abu Akutagawa yang awalnya begitu intens saat bermain tenis meja kini berubah menjadi mata sayu yang sudah tidak lagi mengharapkan apa-apa.

_Lebih tepatnya, mata yang tersakiti oleh harapan._

"Aku mengerti." Akutagawa meletakkan bet-nya di atas meja. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Chuuya. "Maaf, aku duluan, Nakahara-_san_."

Ruangan itu sepi setelah ditinggal salah satu penghuninya. Sang eksekutif hanya dapat memandangi _bet_ tak bertuan dan bola yang kembali pada posisi yang sama.

* * *

Ketika Chuuya memasuki kamar, meja dalam kamar mereka telah berisikan banyak makanan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makanan tersebut disentuh—sumpit dan mangkuk masih dalam posisi sangat rapih—maupun tanda-tanda setengah penghuni kamar itu di hari ini. Chuuya menduduki salah satu bantal duduk. Matanya menerawang televisi tak menyala.

Tentu saja saat dilihat dari manapun, Akutagawa berhak marah, kan? Entah dari curangnya Chuuya dalam memanipulasi skor ataupun pengucapan _nama_ tersebut di waktu yang tidak tepat. Jika itu disebutkan pada saat mereka sedang berendam, semuanya akan terlihat seperti mengenang hal-hal yang sudah lewat, tapi bagaimana dengan kejadian barusan?

Chuuya tahu Dazai selalu menjadi eksistensi yang akan dikejar Akutagawa sampai kapanpun. Meskipun di matanya itu hanya candaan semata, bagaimana dari sudut pandang Akutagawa? Sosok atasannya, sosok _mentornya_, tiba-tiba muncul berada di belakangnya dan _partner_nya dulu menunjukkan keberadaannya di tengah permainan santai begitu. Apa yang Chuuya harapkan kecuali Akutagawa yang lengah dan segera menoleh ke belakang?

Merasa ditipu baik dari segi permainan maupun perasaan pasti membuat sang anjing Port Mafia kecewa dengannya. Chuuya masih ingat jelas wajah sedihnya yang tak lagi tertakar dalam matanya. Begitu sedih, begitu sakit. Rasanya luka di tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya daripada _kebohogan kecil_ barusan.

_Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, sih._ Chuuya mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. Makanan di depannya tak lagi menarik minat perutnya untuk menyantap. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti pikirannya.

Keberadaan Akutagawa tidak jelas ada di mana, tapi satu hal yang dapat dideduksi Chuuya adalah pemuda itu tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Tasnya masih ada di sana, bahkan jubah hitam kebanggaannya juga masih terlipat rapih di sebelah _futon _miliknya.

_Meratapi yang sudah berlalu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah._ Dengan pikiran positif, Chuuya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. _Aku harus menemukan Akutagawa._

_Dan __**minta maaf**__ padanya._

Ketika tangannya ingin menggeser pintu, mendadak sudah ada orang lain yang menggesernya duluan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chuuya karena yang melakukannya adalah Akutagawa. Ia masih mengenakan yukata yang sama sembari membawa kantong plastik berisikan sesuatu.

"Nakahara-_san_?" ia bertanya duluan. Melihat Chuuya yang terkejut kemudian menundukkan kepala padanya yang jelas-jelas bawahannya membuat Akutagawa bingung.

"Maaf, Akutagawa!" Chuuya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "aku bodoh sekali. Cuma karena mau menang, aku sampai berbuat curang begitu. Harusnya aku malu. Eksekutif sepertiku masih kekanakan dan rela melakukan apapun agar menang dalam permainan tenis meja biasa kita."

"Tu-tunggu, Naka—"

"Di saat aku serakah begitu, kau pasti sakit hati atas ucapan omong kosongku." Chuuya masih tidak berani mendongak ke atas untuk menatap bawahannya. "Aku benar-benar bodoh. Maaf, Akutagawa."

Tidak adanya jawaban dari Akutagawa membuat Chuuya semakin panik. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menaikkan kepalanya agar bisa menatapnya. "Hei, Akuta—"

"Nakahara-_san_," Akutagawa menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. "Apa kau mau mendengarkan alasanku kenapa tadi aku pergi duluan?"

"Hah?" Chuuya gelagapan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Oke, akan kudengarkan, tapi aku ingin minta maaf dulu pada—"

"Kumaafkan. Kumaafkan." Dua kali ia mengatakannya. "Jadi boleh aku masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Te-tentu saja." Dengan tak begitu yakin, Chuuya mengajak masuk Akutagawa dan mempersilakan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengannya.

* * *

_Menjadi tak terkalahkan dalam permainan tenis meja telah disandang Akutagawa selama dirinya memainkan olahraga tersebut. Meski ia terlihat pucat dan mudah lelah dalam kegiatan yang perlu mengeluarkan banyak stamina, ia cukup tertarik pada olahraga simpel ini._

_**Menyenangkan**__, hanya itulah yang bisa dijelaskan dalam satu kata olehnya._

_Chuuya benar-benar serius saat menyatakan dirinya jenius tenis meja. Dari servis hingga pukulan, sang eksekutif selalu sukses membuat Akutagawa kesulitan bernapas. Bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian mundur ke belakang hanya untuk lari ke depan selanjutnya sembari mendekatkan bet ke dekat net agar dapat membuat lob tinggi._

_Jika dapat dideskripsikan, Chuuya adalah sosok yang __**cerdik.**_

_Bertanding dengannya benar-benar membuat Akutagawa sadar bahwa dirinya haus akan pertarungan. Skor yang terus saling bertautan hingga satu set terlewat dan mereka harus melanjutkannya menggunakan mode tie-break menandakan betapa tertariknya Akutagawa bermain dengan lawan sepertinya._

_Namun ada masalah ketika skor mencapai 13-13. Luka baru yang didapatkannya setelah mengerjaka misi dengan Jinko sepertinya terbuka lagi. Ia sudah menduga penyebabnya adalah karena terlalu antusiasnya ia dalam bergerak ke sana ke mari. Sesekali Akutagawa menyentuh bagian yang terasa sangat sakit itu dan ia benar-benar ingin menutupnya dengan sesuatu agar sakitnya dapat berkurang._

_Ia bersyukur ketika Chuuya membalas drive—yang sengaja diberikannya agar permainan cepat berakhir—miliknya dengan smash keras. Skor sudah didominasi oleh sang eksekutif, Akutagawa benar-benar tak sabar akan permainan terakhir mereka._

_Akutagawa tidak mau dirinya terlihat seperti menyerahkan diri. Chuuya pasti juga tidak suka sikap tersebut. Jika diibaratkan dalam pertarungan antar kemampuan, rencana mempercepat permainan ini terlihat sebagai sikap meremehkan lawan. Jika Akutagawa ada di pihak yang diremehkan begitu, ia pasti akan memaki—dan mungkin akan sedikit mengikutcampurkan Rashoumon—orang tersebut._

_Jadi ia berharap semuanya akan segera berakhir dalam satu serangan. Dengan lob apa adanya, Akutagawa berharap semuanya akan diakhiri oleh smash dan ia bisa segera pergi dari sini. Rencananya hampir sukses sampai Chuuya meneriakan sesuatu._

"_**Ah, itu Dazai!"**_

_Secara insting alamiah, Akutagawa pasti akan menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan sang eksekutif. Yang didapatkannya hanyalah dinding kosong yang kemudian diisi bola pingpong dari hasil smash Chuuya. Teriakan penuh kegembiraan darinya terdengar dari belakang Akutagawa, tapi ia tak dapat menengok sekarang._

_Rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Wajah datarnya sudah berubah menjadi pucat sekali dengan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya. Tangannya sudah memegang bagian yang sepertinya kembali berdarah. Jika ia berbalik sekarang, Chuuya pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya dan semuanya akan jadi merepotkan—_

"_**He-hei, aku cuma bercanda lho, Akutagawa. Tidak usah dibawa seri—"**_

_Akutagawa tersadar. Inilah momen yang tepat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chuuya. Dengan wajah yang ia buat sedemikian datar, ia berbalik dan menatap balik sang eksekutif sembari berlalu mengucapkan __**'aku mengerti'**__ padanya. Tangannya masih berusaha meredam rasa sakit dan langkahnya dibuat setegak mungkin setidaknya sampai ia keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Dengan begini, Chuuya tidak perlu mengetahui rasa sakitnya._

* * *

"Jadi, alasanmu pergi—"

"Karena lukaku terbuka lagi." Akutagawa menyelesaikan cerita sekaligus spekulasi atasannya. "Dan sekarang aku kembali ke kamar setelah membeli ini."

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa di dekat sini ada toko yang menjual perban dan untungnya penginapan ini punya _minimarket_ kecil yang menjualnya." Isi kantong plastik ia ambil dan sebuah perban berada dalam genggaman Akutagawa. "Aku perlu melilitkannya lagi di daerah sekitar perutku."

"Mau kubantu?" Chuuya menawarkan diri. Wajahnya menampakkan harapan akan diperbolehkan. "Sebut saja ini permintaan maafku karena curang tadi."

"Aku malah terbantu karena tadi." Akutagawa berusaha untuk tidak menerima permintaan maaf yang sebenarnya tidak perlu itu, tapi ia tahu Chuuya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terus berlanjut jadi ia menghela napas dan berkata. "Tapi terima kasih. Mohon bantuannya, ya."

Chuuya mengambil perban tersebut dari tangannya. Akutagawa melepas tali pengikat _yukata_ dan sekejap tubuh pucatnya kembali dipandang Chuuya. Ia berbalik, memberikan sang eksekutif akses untuk melihat punggungnya.

Proses melilitkan perban dimulai dari bagian depan setelah Chuuya menemukan luka yang kembali mencuat di sekitar perut hingga pinggangnya. Akutagawa sedikit berjengit saat benda putih itu berusaha menutupi lukanya, tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Suasana menjadi hening selama Chuuya terus melilit. Akutagawa tidak memiliki topik apa-apa jadi ia hanya berdiam diri.

Tiba-tiba Chuuya memulai obrolan. "Lagi-lagi kau berusaha menutupi lukamu, ya."

"Tadi… aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Yah, bukan berarti aku bisa menyalahkanmu, sih." Chuuya memperlambat lilitannya. Ia sedang memastikan sudah seberapa kuat tekanannya. "Tapi aku ingin tanya sejujurnya."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sedih… saat kubilang ada Dazai di belakangmu?"

Tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Akutagawa karena dirinya berada tepat di belakangnya semakin membuat Chuuya sedikit cemas. Untuk menutupi kelemahannya ini, ia kembali melakukan lilitan perban yang agak cepat setelah mengetahui tekanannya masih kurang kuat.

Akutagawa membalasnya setelah diam beberapa detik. "Sedikit."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Dari beberapa kali pergi bersamamu, aku tahu kau bukan tipe pembohong." Akutagawa memperjelas maksudnya. "Makanya aku… meski sedikit, kuharap apa yang kau katakan benar."

"Kalau misalkan Dazai benar-benar ada di sana, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membuktikan kemampuanku agar ia mau mengakuiku." Resolusi yang dimilikinya masih sama seperti dulu. "Entah itu dari permainan tenis mejaku barusan atau dengan bertarung."

"Kau benar-benar masih sama saja, ya."

Akutagawa menoleh ke belakang sedikit. Matanya menangkap mata Chuuya. "Kalau Nakahara-_san _bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kalau Dazai-_san_ _benar-benar_ ada di sana, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chuuya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pertanyaan seperti itu lebih cocok hanya ditunjukkan pada Akutagawa, kan? Kenapa—

"Kalau dia benar-benar ada di situ, bola pingpongnya akan kujadikan senjata untuk melakukan smash sangat keras—mungkin aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku sedikit—dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah bodohnya itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja biar dia sadar rasa sakit itu seperti apa." Chuuya membalas tatapan Akutagawa dengan intensitas yang sama. "Selama ini kau menutupi rasa sakit karena dia bilang kau tidak akan maju dan menjadi kuat kalau terus mengemban rasa sakit. Semua itu cuma omong kosong.

"Dia bisa bilang begitu karena dia belum merasakan bagaimana sakitnya luka yang kau bawa. Dan bukannya berusaha menyembuhkannya, dia malah pergi begitu saja." Ia memberikan jeda. "Mungkin baginya enak mempermainkan orang, tapi aku tidak mau begitu.

"Aku ingin kau dapat bangkit dari rasa sakit, dari luka apapun yang ada di tubuhmu. Tidak mesti kau ceritakan padaku. Asal kau mau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan _jawaban_ yang ditinggalkan si Dazai bodoh itu."

"Jawaban?"

"Aku tidak pintar bilangnya." Chuuya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku tahu kau masih mencari jawaban darinya, kan? Maksudku, kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang harus kau cari setelah dia mengakuimu dulu."

"Apa—"

"Ya, kau masih bingung apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya." Chuuya menekankan ucapannya. "Mungkin Dazai ingin masa bodoh denganmu yang masih berada di jalan bercabang itu, tapi aku—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak mengerti." Proses lilitan telah selesai. Chuuya mulai menggunting perban sisaannya. "Terkadang ada kata-kata yang tiba-tiba saja keluar, kan?"

Akutagawa memasang kembali _yukata_nya dan menghadap sang eksekutif kembali. "Nakahara-_san,_ boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau pikir… mengejar Dazai-_san_ yang sekarang itu hal yang bodoh?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sang eksekutif tahu Akutagawa mengingkan jawaban lebih dari sebuah penolakan, jadi Chuuya menghela napas dan menjawab pertanyaannya sejelas-jelasnya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau mengejarnya demi idealismemu sendiri. Aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu jadi aku tak bisa berkomentar banyak.

"Tapi… kupikir kau dapat membuka pandanganmu lebih lebar lagi. Meski kau mengincar pengakuan dan jawaban dari Dazai, kau juga perlu melihat sekelilingmu. Black Lizard… Port Mafia… adikmu dan aku. Kau punya banyak orang yang bisa kau ajak bicara tentang hal-hal apapun. Kau tidak perlu selalu tertuju pada mantan mentormu itu."

Chuuya punya bayangan mengerikan akan akhir dari pengejaran Akutagawa jika pemuda itu terus mengharapkan pengakuan dari Dazai. Fisik dan mentalnya akan terkuras habis tanpa ada seorang pun yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah jadi tanda awal. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk hancur dengan sendirinya jika Dazai terus memanfaatkan obsesi yang dimilikinya.

Dan entah kenapa Chuuya merasa sedih dengan prospek seperti itu. Sebuah akhir menyedihkan bagi seorang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Chuuya memang menganggapnya bawahan seperti yang lain, tapi mengingat bahwa sebuah _monster_ terlahir dari tangan orang yang dikenalnya—_partner_ yang dikenal baik olehnya—Chuuya merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab atas dampak apa yang sekarang dirasakan bawahannya ini.

Maka dari itu ia ingin berusaha—meskipun hanya sekecil ini—agar Akutagawa dapat lebih terbuka, agar Chuuya dapat menemukan luka apa yang dialaminya dan bagaimana menyembuhkannya, agar tidak ada lagi orang berharganya yang perlu mati—

"Kenapa kau peduli begitu?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan keluar lagi darinya.

"Karena aku—" _ingin kau lepas dari bayang-bayang Dazai dan jadi dirimu sendiri._

Sebuah ponsel bernada dering keras menghalau Chuuya untuk mengatakan alasan terpenting. Ponsel tersebut miliknya. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata Bos menghubunginya. Chuuya segera mengangkatnya. "Ada apa, Bos?"

_**["Chuuya-kun, kau masih ada menginap di sana?"]**_

"Tentu saja. Aku masih bersama Akutagawa. Ada apa?"

_**["Markas kita yang tak jauh dari sana sedang diserang orang asing. Aku ingin menyuruh siapapun yang bisa kusuruh, tapi kupikir tidak akan sempat kalau mereka baru jalan sekarang."]**_

"Yang paling memungkinkan cuma kami, ya." Chuuya mengerti situasinya. "Baiklah. Aku paham. Dalam sepuluh menit, kami akan segera ke sana."

_**["Terima kasih, Chuuya-kun. Setelah melakukan pembersihan, kalian boleh beristirahat kembali, ya~"]**_

"Baik, Bos." Teleponnya diputus Chuuya setelah omongan mereka selesai. Ia manatap Akutagawa. "Kita harus segera bergegas. Mendadak Bos menyerahkan kita misi."

Sekejap Akutagawa bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Jubah hitam dan dalaman putihnya segera ia kenakan dalam beberapa detik tanpa bertanya-tanya dulu tentang misi seperti apa yang akan mereka kerjakan. Setelah pakaiannya telah rapih, ia mulai bertanya. "Misi apa?"

"Markas kita yang dekat sini sedang diserang orang tak dikenal." Chuuya juga mengganti yukatanya dengan pakaian kerjanya. "Intinya kita harus mensterilkan tempat itu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Chuuya membuka pintu geser dan keluar dari kamar. "Barang lain tetap di sini saja. Setelah misi ini selesai kita bisa kembali lagi."

Akutagawa menurut dan segera mengikuti Chuuya. Mereka berjalan cepat keluar dari penginapan. Mobil merah menyala Chuuya menyambut keduanya. Begitu masing-masing sudah menduduki bangku, Chuuya menyalakan mobilnya menuju lokasi markas.

"Pada akhirnya kita tetap mengerjakan misi di hari libur, ya." Chuuya mengeluarkan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya.

"Misi lebih utama dari istirahat."

"Hm, kau benar." Mobil tersebut dipacu agak cepat oleh sang eksekutif. "Mungkin akan sedikit berbahaya, jadi pakai sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar, Akutagawa."

"Rashoumonku akan menolong gangguan macam apapun jadi tenang saja."

"Yah, kuharap memang benar begitu." Injakan gas mulai dipilih Chuuya agar laju mereka semakin cepat.

"Nakahara-san."

"Apa?"

"Barusan… kau belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku." Akutagawa meliriknya dari kursi penumpang. Batuk-batuk biasanya menghiasi ucapannya.

_Benar juga._ Chuuya belum sempat mengatakan alasan kenapa ia begitu peduli pada bawahannya yang satu ini. Sebenarnya dari hati terdalam ia juga belum siap untuk mengatakannya—karena orang yang akan mendengarnya adalah orang yang luar biasa berbeda dari yang lain—karena bisa jadi Akutagawa akan menertawakan omong kosongnya dan berhenti mempercayainya.

Ia sadar sekarang hubungannya dengan Akutagawa semakin membaik. Pemuda itu mulai terbuka dengannya setelah beberapa kali mereka dihadapkan pada keadaan di mana mereka harus mengerjakan sesuatu berdua. Chuuya tidak ingin kepercayaan setipis ini terputus begitu Chuuya mengatakan ia ingin Akutagawa lepas dari Dazai dan mungkin—sedikit saja—menengok ke sekitarnya bahwa ada orang seperti Chuuya yang menunggunya berubah.

Chuuya menyempatkan untuk menoleh pada si penumpang. "Bi-bisakah obrolan itu kita lanjutkan nanti? Misi ini harus kita prioritaskan terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Yah, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia Chuuya sendiri. Sikap penurut Akutagawa sekarang dapat menyelamatkannya, tapi mungkin hal itu tidak akan berguna lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Saat itu tiba, Chuuya harus siap mengatakannya tanpa takut sedikitpun. Luka di tubuhnya mulai berangsur hilang, dan dengan adanya banyak orang yang peduli padanya, Chuuya berharap bawahannya ini mengerti jawaban baru yang terlahir.

_Kau berhak melangkah maju, tapi caranya bukan dengan mengejar Dazai. _Chuuya mempercayainya dalam hati. _Aku tahu itu, karena aku dan yang lain, akan membimbingmu perlahan hingga kau bisa jadi orang yang lebih menghargai hidupmu sendiri._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: SIP AKHIRNYA GAPUNYA UTANG CHUUAKU LAGI SETELAH SETENGAH TAHUN GADILANJUT WKWKWK

Day 7... tema istirahat tuh bikin pusing saya. Soalnya yang saya pikirin kalo uda Chuuya ditambah Akutagawa, mereka pasti bukan orang yg suka istirahat jadi pasti bakalan susah buat kondisi mereka bener2 pure istirahat- /bahkan di sini mereka jatohnya banyak gerak eh/

Tema kali ini saya fokuskan ke Nakahara 'yang pengen Akutagawa berhenti nyari Dazai dan mulai liat orang2 sekitarnya' Chuuya + Akutagawa 'jago pingpong sakitsakitan' Ryuunosuke. Duh, saya suka bgt ChuuAku, akhirnya rarepair week bisa diakhirin dengan ChuuAku, saya bangga bgt- /stop

Ini pertama kali bisa tembus 6k dan ternyata bukan DaAku yang sampe. Tapi gpp, ChuuAku itu sebenernya ship kedua (setelah daaku oke) yang saya rasain setelah baca + nonton + liat fandom bsd. Mereka indah, estetik sekali, tipe yg bs saling support-

Sebenernya saya juga pengin buat scene di fic ini kalo Chuuya itu hobinya nyebat kalo stress, tp gabisa /gakebagian waktunya/ jadi nyerah aja dan masih saklek kalo Chuuya 'gatau ngerokok/gak' :(

Intinya, makasih udah baca fic ini (dan makasih jg bagi yg setia melihat kompilasi Rarepair Week + ChuuAku Week). Maafkan saya yang menyalahi aturan dan buat 2 perayaan week jadi 1 fic tp ini 6k jadi gpp ya? WKKWKW

Ah~ saya suka ChuuAku. Mari kita ramaikan ChuuAku oke?

(MASIH SENENG UTANG CHUUAKU + RAREPAIR KELAR, TINGGAL FIC ITU DOANG-)


End file.
